


Amongst the Crowd

by Magicandmalice



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicandmalice/pseuds/Magicandmalice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a party thrown by Komui, secrets come out. Lavi learns true humiliation at the hands of a friend, Lenalee let's her brother know just how much she has grown up. The order learns not to let Allen drink… ever… and Kanda shows his softer side to his precious person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Do you honestly think that if I owned these beautiful creations, I would be writing fanfiction about them? No, D-Gray Man is in no way, shape or form mine. Thanks for killing my hope.
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: They will vary from chapter to chapter. To be safe there will be naughty words used… relationships….oh and touching between same sex couples. Maybe a little angst… I mean come on this anime is already filled with the stuff right? So yeah nothing too bad right? If I decide later to get real graphic or something I will let you know at the beginning of the chapter. Oh and as a special gift for my friend Zen Of Zombie, Lenalee's hair is still long. I was originally going to make this a party to celebrate the whole ark thing but…. Yeah hard to do now with the whole Tyki and Road thing right? So even though I have everyone here… just try to ignore the ark part for now.
> 
> This chapter's song is Mannequin by Katie Perry.

"Um, excuse me everyone. May I have your attention up here please?" Komui said calmly into a microphone. His tall form standing at the center of a small stage located at the front of a local club in town. Komui grinned down at the crowd before him, it had taken awhile but he had finally gotten everyone out of their little depression long enough to go out for a while. Now in a decent sized building a short walk into town form the Black Order Tower, all of his exorcists and a handful of his science department were happily drinking everything offered. Some even chatting with the locals, being as they 

were all out of uniform, there was no fear mixed into the crowed tonight, and everyone seemed to be relaxing for once.

Well everyone except for his two little trouble makers… ok make that three, hence the whole reason he was up on this damn stage. He really hated it when Lenalee decided to mix in with Lavi and Allen's trouble making. Scratch that, Lavi was the trouble maker and Allen and his dear little sister just happened to fall into it with him. Yeah that sounded better.

"This better be good Komui." Reever called out to the head of the science department.

"Oh I assure you it will be. We have for our entertainment tonight a special request from three of our younger members. Allen will you come up here and explain for all of us please?" Komui said holding the microphone out to the white haired boy. Komui found himself slightly shocked at the glare he received.

"Actually Komui-san maybe I should take that job?" Lavi said with a laugh and quickly jumped onto the stage and grabbed the mic.

"Alright everyone so here is what's going on. Moyashi-kun and I have decided that we want to sing for you all… ow! Allen! Why did you throw that at me? Glasses hurt you know." Lavi whined at the still glaring younger boy, rubbing his hip a bit. Allen had wicked aim with that glass even when drinking.

"Hurry it up so I can get this over with you ass." Allen snapped, much too every one's amazement. They had never heard him take a tone like that before, especially not to a friend.

"Hai, Hai. Anyways, Allen will sing first and has picked his very own song, unfortunately for me; he also picked out my song. We have a little bet going on the reaction to one of the songs that will be sung tonight, no I won't tell you which, we needed honest responses from certain people out there. Now after we are done for the night, Lenalee has decided that she wants to get up here as well, just for the hell of it so I want everyone to be nice tonight." Lavi played to the crowd with a smile.

Tonight would be fun he knew that. It would also be embarrassing as hell, but there was nothing he could do about that. If this was the only way to help his friends out then so be it, he could suffer for them. Besides it would be worth all the death glares from a drunken Allen, and all the laughs he would suffer through later. I mean how often did one get to watch as his best friend was given a much needed wake up call? Kanda wouldn't know what hit him by the time Allen was finished tonight.

Once the cheering died down some he looked at Allen and held the mic out to the white haired boy with a grin, ignoring the glare once more turned his way. Damn Allen was an 

evil drinker…or rather; Allen became more like Kanda when he drank…that was interesting actually.

Grabbing the mic Allen stormed up on stage, obviously none to happy to be up there.

"Seems like my idiot apprentice knows how to clean up after all." Came Cross's loud, drunken voice from somewhere in the back of the room.

Allen remained silent, not bothering to even respond to that one. So what if he had dressed up a bit. Everyone else had gone without their uniform, why couldn't he?

Casting a quick downwards glance he took in his outfit.

Tight, black leather pants, nothing new there really. Heavy, flat soled black leather boots, ending midway up his calf, a silvery design etched into the sides of the boots, in a replica of the symbol running down over his left eye. A sleeveless amethyst top hugged his torso, black leather straps running from shoulder to mid arm where they connected to matching amethyst sleeves that flared at the wrist, ending at his finger tips. His hair was spiked slightly in the back and dark purple ran in streaks through the white in a vivid display. A dark purple almost black eye liner made his silver eyes even more pronounced than they usually where.

No he saw nothing wrong with the outfit, besides it wasn't nearly as bad as what Lavi was wearing. At least Allen could be classified as decently covered. Not so with the half naked redhead.

"So who are you singing to? Anyone special?" Came Komui's voice from somewhere in the club.

"So what if I am?" Allen asked in a defensive voice. He still wasn't sure how Lavi had managed to convince him to do this; oh the redhead would pay…

"Who's the lucky girl?" called Johnny.

"Oh look at that, my idiot apprentice has finally reached puberty, how cute. Are you going to sing us one of those sappy love songs?" Cross called again. Oh how he loved to annoy Walker, it was the highlight to his day sometimes.

"First off it is no one's business right now, so don't ask. Second, Master, unlike the whore you are, I have some respect for myself, and simply won't jump into bed with anything that breathes. There is also no way in hell I would lower myself to a sappy love song, so shut up already. I will be singing Mannequin, good enough?" Allen snarled at his master.

 

Allen was amazed at himself. He knew he could get a little nasty when alcohol was involved, so had usually avoided it. But somehow Lavi and Lenalee had gotten him drinking. Now he was up on stage about to do a very stupid thing, being rude to other orders members and calling his master a whore. He hated being so truthful when drinking. The only good thing to this was that Lavi, Lenalee, and the person he sang to would be the only ones who actually knew who this was going to be directed at. His two friends because they had already knew how he felt long before tonight. The person in the audience was only because he had called the bastard a mannequin only a few weeks ago for some reason. Oh well not like Kanda could hate him any more than he already did.

While Cross sputtered in shock, the opening notes of the song began and everyone tuned the older man out, wanting to hear Allen sing… and maybe try to figure out who it was to.

"How do I get,

Closer to you.

When you keep,

It all on mute.

How will I know,

The right way?

To love you?

Usually the queen,

Of figuring out.

Breaking down the man,

Is no work out?

But I have no clue,

How to get

Through to you."

 

As Allen sang he was unable to keep his eyes from drifting over to the side of the room he knew the long haired bastard sat at. His silver eyes meeting angry blue. Oh yes Kanda knew exactly who the white haired boy was singing to, and he seemed none to happy about it.

Well that was just to damn bad now wasn't it? He had put up with all he could from the cold hearted prick; it was time he got a taste of what Allen went through every damn day since he had known the other.

"Oh,

I wanna hit you,

Just to see,

If you cry.

I keep knocking on wood,

Hopin there's,

A real boy inside.

Cause you're not a man.

You're just a mannequin.

I wish you could feel,

That my love is real.

But you're not a man."

Allen watched those blue eyes fill with no small amount of shock at his words. Wow that got a response, Allen thought to himself, trying to feel happy about it. For some reason though as he watched the older boy he felt strangely empty. There was no satisfaction at knowing he was getting to the older boy.

"I wish

 

I could just,

Turn you on.

Put a battery in,

And make you talk.

Even pull,

A string for you,

To say anything.

But with you,

There is no guarantee.

Only expired warranty.

A bunch,

Of broken parts.

And I can't seem,

To find your heart.

Oh,

I'm such a fool.

I'm such a fool.

I'm such a fool.

This one's

Outta my hands.

I can't put you,

Back together again.

Cause you're not a man,

 

You're just a Mannequin.

I wish you could feel,

That my love is real.

But you're not a man."

Allen flinched as he watched those beautiful blue eyes fill with hurt. Not just a small amount either. No this was an, oh-my-god-stop-twisting–the-damn-knife-now-I-am-begging on-my-knees, type of look. Not wanting to see anymore he turned his eyes away from the swordsman's eyes, letting them take in the others present tonight. Not realizing that with as much as he had drank tonight he was unable to hide the pain he was also feeling.

"You're just a toy.

Could you ever be,

A real, real boy?

Understand,

But you're not a man.

If the past is a problem,

Our future could solve them baby.

I could bring you to life.

If you'd love me inside baby.

It'll hurt,

But in the end you'll be a man."

 

Allen realized the moment the first tear slid down his pale cheek what a bad idea this was. Even being drunk didn't give him the cold heartedness needed to do what he had wanted. He could still feel the pain in his heart, and he knew if he looked over to Kanda once more, that would be the end of it. He had known for a long time how he felt about the other, but had given up on even becoming friends with the emotionally constipated pretty boy a while ago. With the frustration and anger in him tonight he had wanted to hurt the other man. He had thought maybe it would be enough but…

Turning back to the blue eyed samurai, he cried out the last few lyrics to the song he had chosen to hurt his love.

"You're not a man.

You're just a Mannequin.

I wish you could feel,

That my love is real.

A toy.

Could you ever be,

A real, real boy?

Understand.

But you're not a man.

You're not a man.

You're just a Mannequin.

I wish you could feel,

That my love is real.

But you're not a man."

 

Allen finally broke down and sobbed out the last word, throwing the mic to Lavi as he ran off the stage. Making his way quickly out the back entrance near the stage. He didn't want to see anyone right now.

All he could see right now where those normally strong willed blue eyes filled with a deep agony. Why Kanda was so hurt by his words he didn't know, but the fact remained that the one to cause him such pain was still himself. He had hurt the one he loved and he had done it with such a malicious intent, he had never felt more ashamed of himself. Nor as guilty and heart broken as he did at the moment.

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA

Lavi stepped onto the stage, his emerald eye following his friend silently as the room remained speechless.

"Ok so I wasn't expecting that out come… sorry everyone this was supposed to be a fun thing tonight. I had no idea that he was going to sing something like that. I think someone should go after him." Lavi said glancing once at Kanda, seeing a curt nod of the dark head, Lavi felt a bit better. Though Kanda remained in his seat at the moment, Lavi knew his friend would go and take care of things. Kanda may be an asshole to a lot of people, but he did care for his friends regardless of what he said, and he would be gentle to Allen about this… at least he hoped he would. With those two, one never knew. I mean hell, their hello to each other was a bloody death match sometimes.

"So while they get my song ready, how about a little Q and A time?" Lavi said, getting the attention of everyone on him, allowing for Kanda to slip out unseen, he was good at that stealth shit after all.

AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK

Allen stood outside the club, leaning against a rough brick wall. Tears left his eyes as freely as the chocked sobs that left his throat. How could he have thought that what he had just done would make things no worse than they already were? Now he knew he would never have a chance with Kanda, for friendship or anything else. Hell after tonight he didn't think he would even be able to look the older boy in the eye even.

There was no excuse for hurting another like he had done.

 

And he had hurt Kanda, he knew that. It had been more than visible in those deep blue eyes. Something in the words he had sung tonight had torn at the swordsman, thought what it could have been he had no idea.

"Moyashi?" whispered a soft voice from behind the white haired boy. A voice so soft Allen almost didn't hear it, but he did hear it, and knew the owner of the voice at once.

"You can do better than that Kanda. Say something to really make it hurt." Allen rasped forcing himself to stop the tears. He didn't want Kanda to think any worse of him than he already did.

"Will you look at me?" Kanda asked in the same soft voice. It was almost like he was afraid to speak any louder.

"No I won't. Why did you come?" Allen asked, his back still to the other, head down and eyes locked to the dirty ground under his feet.

"I think we need to speak, Allen." Kanda whispered.

At the sound of his name falling from those lips, Allen gasped and spun around to look at the other. It didn't even register in his mind to hide the lingering tears in his eyes, so great was his shock.

His silver eyes saw the lingering pain in Kanda's own, but they held something else in them as well. A fierce determination directed at him.

"I see that got your attention." Kanda said.

"Why would you want to talk to me after what I did? I hurt you in there, much more than I thought you could be hurt, if your eyes were anything to go by… " Allen said in confusion.

"You did, but I know I deserved at least a little bit of that. Now can we please talk somewhere more private? I would prefer not to have someone stumble out in the middle of this conversation." Kanda asked once more. He had decided to tell Allen a few things about himself and see what happened then. Maybe the other boy would understand why he was the way he now was.

"You just want somewhere that no one can see the murder right?" Allen asked timidly. He may deserve what ever this man thought of for punishment, but that didn't make him any less afraid of what may happen to him.

"This is the last time I will ask you Allen. Come back to the head quarters with me." Kanda whispered again. He refused to beg, even for Allen. Not until he knew for sure where things stood between them.

 

Allen stared at the tall boy before him for a few moments. This was the man he loved… had loved for a while now. The man he had just intentionally caused pain to, could he honestly refuse any request this man asked of him? Did he want to?

"Alright," Allen whispered back, lowering his head silently. His feet moving to follow as Kanda spun on his heel and stalked back in the direction of the order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr](http://magicandmalice.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

Allen sat calmly with his head still down, in Kanda's room of all places. The walk back had been a very silent and tension filled one. Upon reaching headquarters they had made their way up the tall tower. Allen following closely behind the long haired boy, not wanting to lose him in the large building. When they had ended up in Kanda's room it hadn't really dawned on him where he was until the door had closed and locked loudly behind him.

Oh yeah Kanda had just wanted to kill him somewhere he wouldn't be interrupted. He knew it!

 

"Why did you choose that song?" Kanda said suddenly, his eyes locked on the silent boy sitting on his bed.

Allen shook his head slowly, "I don't really know myself."

"You maybe able to lie to everyone else here but don't try it on me." Kanda growled.

"Because I wanted to hurt you… kind of. When I drink I have a hard time controlling… everything I do. I was frustrated and angry at you, so I tried to hurt you back. I wanted to lash out and make you feel at least a little of what I was feeling." Allen whispered, drawing his knees to his chest. He didn't want to be here, spilling his guts to this man.

"So when you called me a mannequin a few weeks ago is that what you meant by it? Do really see me like that?" Kanda asked, head cocked to the side.

"Sometimes yes I do. You're so cold no matter who it is that tries to reach out to you. You're like a beautiful doll, dancing on the strings attached to your back. You never smile or laugh. You push everyone away from you and treat us all like enemies. Even those of us that care for you." Allen said. Oh he so wasn't going to look at Kanda while saying this. He didn't care who called him a coward.

"I do care, much more than I should." Kanda murmured to himself as he came and sat beside the white haired boy on the bed.

Allen heard the words but let them go for the moment. He knew right then and there Kanda was going to tell him something important, he also knew if he opened him mouth right now then he would be out of this room on his ass.

"When we first met, do you remember what I said to you?" Kanda asked.

"That you don't want cursed people near you." Allen answered softly.

"Correct. That wasn't true though. I don't like people near me because in truth I am cursed like you." Kanda said. Seeming to come to quick decision in his mind, Kanda stripped off the tight black button up shirt he was wearing. His smooth pale chest marred only by a large black tattoo over his heart. It was actually very pretty, Allen thought.

"A long time ago someone very close to me, placed this curse on me. Do you see that flower next to you?"

Allen nodded quickly.

"It is tied to me through this mark upon me. When the blossom dies I die, as you can see there are not that many petals left to it either. I have known that I am to die young, 

and more than likely not in battle, because of this. Because of this I can't be close to anyone. It makes it easier on them and myself. I don't want anyone to be hurt when I die. I don't want anyone to cry for me or miss me. That is why I am this way. Do you understand?" Kanda asked, reaching out to grasp Allen's chin and forcing the other to look up and meet his eyes.

The heart ache he saw in those eyes made him want nothing more than to comfort the younger boy.

"I understand that you have decided to live alone and give yourself nothing of a normal life. Well I hate to tell you this, but you're still going to have people cry over you. Lavi will miss you and Lenalee will cry because she lost another dear friend. Komui will blame himself for not being able to help you. So you're too late." Allen cried.

"And what about you?"

"Did you block out what the lyrics to that song were? Yes I would miss you, cry for you, why are you even asking me this?" Allen yelled. Was Kanda really that dense?

"Because I needed to hear you actually say it. I need to know that if I let you in that you won't leave me here alone again. That you will be strong enough to survive what could happen at any time. Because I am not strong enough to give up the few things I love." Kanda said.

Allen could only star at the man beside him. The other's warm hand still against his face.

"Y…y-you…" Allen could not finish his words, he was so afraid of being wrong.

"Love you? Yes." Kanda said.

Less than a minute passed, before Kanda suddenly found himself on his back. Allen's lips on his and arms around his neck tightly. Tears running down those pale cheeks once more.

"Moyashi-kun?" Kanda asked between the small kisses he was getting.

"Leave you? I don't think I could Kanda. You said it so you're stuck with me now." Allen rasped out, hiding his face against the warm skin of Kanda's neck

"Say it!" Kanda demanded, rolling them over to lean up above the younger boy.

"I love you Kanda Yuu." Allen said smiling softly at the man above him.

"Good…now let's see if I can prove to you that I am indeed a man…not a cold and unfeeling doll as you put it before." Kanda whispered wickedly into the ear at his lips.

 

Oh they had plenty more to talk about that was for sure, but it could wait till morning.

For now all they wanted was each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr](http://magicandmalice.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

Lavi grinned as he stood on the stage at the front of the room. He had to admit that he loved the attention he was getting right now, even if it wasn't the best. Maybe a Q and A session wasn't the best idea.

"So what's with that outfit?" Alistar asked from one of the tables set up front.

 

"You can blame Allen for this. He got to choose my song tonight as well as my outfit… though it is from his own personal collection to be honest. " Lavi smirked. Allen would kill him for that he was sure. But hey he figured a little embarrassment would be good for the other boy as well. Besides with the get up Allen had been wearing tonight, this crowd may actually believe him too.

Doing a little turn that caused the short leather skirt to flare just a bit and bare more pale skin, made the on-lookers laugh. Coming to a stop, his feet planted firmly on the wood underneath. Low heeled ankle boots, black and leather on his feet. Emerald green fishnet stockings incasing his slender legs and hiding the slight muscle there. His top consisted of nothing more than three long straps of emerald green silk. Tied in a tight knot at the neck, trailing down from there. Wrapping twice around each arm, followed by two wraps around the chest in a large X only to end tied in a second knot at his hip just above the waist line of the skirt. He wore his normal eye patch but the other eye was done with black eye liner making his normally vivid green eye stand out even more. A light shimmer on his lips and glitter in his dark red hair completed the outfit.

"I am going to have nightmares about this for months Lavi." Bookman said to his apprentice.

"Like I said blame Allen-chan. Besides at least you all don't have to see me in a cheerleading out fit. That's what the song originally called for." Lavi laughed. He really didn't care what he was wearing honestly, it made no difference. The only person in the world that he cared about seeing him like this wasn't here tonight. After all Tyki wasn't much for crowds to begin with, and he was pretty sure that the last place he would want to be was here. In a dark club with a bunch of Exorcists of scientists of the Order. Yeah he could just see the Noah here in the middle.

"So what song are you going to sing to us?" Miranda asked.

"Heh, I got stuck with 'Hey Mickey' by Toni Basil. I think Allen-chan is punishing me for something. Though I swear I haven't done anything to deserve this." Lavi said. In truth he was a little surprised that his friend had chosen this song. Singing anything that was anywhere close to the name Tyki or Mikk made him feel like a trader to the order. Not that some of things he did in his free time didn't already make him feel like that, but hey what could a boy do? Either his friend knew where his thoughts had been recently or he had a very creepy idea of what was fun and games.

When it came to Allen Walker one just never knew.

"So is this meant for someone like the idiot apprentice's song was?" Cross yelled.

 

"Well like I said it was for a bet. Allen-chan has already left and is getting a response from the person he was speaking to. Like I said before, only one of us was singing to get a reaction out of someone. I wouldn't have told you but I think it was more than obvious which one of us it was. So I am good." Lavi said with a shrug. Like hell he would tell anyone here that he had been sleeping with a Noah for a few months now. Besides he wasn't sure if Tyki would want someone to sing anything to him, love song or otherwise. That wasn't exactly how their relation ship was right now. Though not for lack of trying on the redhead's part.

Hearing the beginning of the song, the room calmed a bit. Eager to hear the resident loud mouth and trouble maker make a fool of himself. At least they didn't realize that Allen wasn't the only one singing to someone tonight. He was just lucky that his someone wasn't here to see this.

"Oh Mickey, you're so fine.

 

You're so fine, you blow my mind, hey Mickey, hey Mickey.

 

Oh Mickey, you're so fine.

 

You're so fine, you blow my mind, hey Mickey, hey Mickey.

 

Oh Mickey, you're so fine,

 

You're so fine, you blow my mind, hey Mickey..."

Lavi tried not to blush over how stupid he felt up here. This honestly had to be one of the stupidest songs ever made. He also couldn't help the fact that every time he said 'Mickey' in the song his mind called up the tall, dark, and handsome form of Tyki Mikk.

Allowing his eyes to wonder around the room, he flashed smiles to everyone, making them laugh even harder.

However he almost froze in place when his single brilliant emerald eye met dark gold near the back of the room. Amusement in those depths, making Lavi feel even stupider than he already did.

 

What the hell was a Noah doing in a club full of members of the Black Order?

Hearing the next line of the song come up, Lavi threw what little remained of his dignity out the window. If the man was brave enough to come here knowing that if he was caught, it would be worse than death, then Lavi supposed he could really put on a show for him.

"Hey Mickey,

 

You've been around all night and that's a little long.

 

You think you've got the right but I think you've got it wrong.

 

Why can't we say goodnight? So you can take me home, Mickey.

Cause when you say you will, it always means you won't.

 

You're givin' me the chills, baby, please baby don't.

 

Every night you still leave me all alone, Mickey.

That's right you dark bastard, you know you shouldn't be here. Lavi thought to himself as he bent forward a bit to lean towards the crowd. Allowing his skirt to ride up a bit higher on his thigh. He saw the quick flare of lust in the Noah's eyes even from where he stood, and knew he would pay when he got down from the stage.

That didn't matter though right now. He always left the other's bed a bit worse for wear, so he knew tonight would be no different. Why not take a little revenge while he could? Wow he was starting to sound a bit like his white-haired friend now.

Deciding to ignore the older man for now, Lavi spun on his heel, not caring that his skirt lifted to show the tops of his thighs, eyes tearing away from the beautiful form in the back of the club.

 

"Oh Mickey, what a pity, you don't understand.

 

You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand.

 

Oh Mickey, you're so pretty, can't you understand.

 

Its guys like you, Mickey.

 

Ooh what you do Mickey, do Mickey.

 

Don't break my heart, Mickey."

Lavi was taking a sort of sadist pleasure in the anger he could feel coming from the back of the club. He knew that playing to the crowd the way he was. Teasing them with flashes of skin here and there, licking his lips and running a slender hand down his hips, was making the Noah more than a little jealous. Not that he had any right to be though. Their relationship was based strictly on the sex they had, nothing more. Maybe Allen had helped more than he knew by making Lavi do this tonight. Maybe it would make Tyki see exactly what Lavi was willing to offer to the other man.

 

"Hey Mickey.

 

Now when you take me by the... who's... ever gonna know.

 

Every time you move I let a little more show.

 

There's something you can use, so don't say no, Mickey.

So come on and give it to me anyway you can.

 

Anyway you want to do it, I'll take it like a man.

 

Oh please baby, please don't leave me in this jam Mickey."

Did he get it yet? Did he understand what Lavi wanted from him? What he was willing to give up for the other?

Letting his eye flicker over to that dark corner once more, he felt a surprising amount of disappointment crush him. The shadows were now empty, the Noah of Pleasure gone from there safety.

Heh, it figures. The moment things get a bit deep he runs from me, Lavi thought to himself bitterly.

"Oh Mickey, what a pity, you don't understand.

 

You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand.

 

Oh Mickey, you're so pretty, can't you understand.

 

Its guys like you, Mickey.

 

Ooh what you do Mickey, do Mickey.

 

Don't break my heart, Mickey."

As the final note died, Lavi smiled at the crowd despite what he felt inside. Bowing to the cheers he received as well as the few cat calls. Well at least that made him feel a bit better about himself. At least his friends loved him.

"Alright, now that you all have enough blackmail on me to last for a life time, I think I shall turn the mic over to our lovely Lenalee-chan. She would like to sing a song tonight as well." Lavi said, handing off the mic to the pretty girl. He wished her luck silently, 

knowing that after what she was about to do, the building may not even be standing much longer. All the more reason for Lavi to make a hasty get away. He so didn't want to be around for this part of the show tonight. Making his way through the crowd he smiled and chatted with everyone that stopped him before finally getting to the shadowed area that Tyki had hidden himself in before. Seeing no sign of the Noah, Lavi sighed and turned to leave the club completely, startled to find himself grabbed around the waist and pulled back into a warm, firm body. The sent of spice and cigarettes, quickly alerting him to who had him before he could attack the other person. Allowing himself to be pulled back deeper into the shadows he said nothing to the man behind him.

"I don't think that was a very nice thing for you to do Lavi-kun." Purred the velvet voice behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr](http://magicandmalice.tumblr.com/)


	4. Chapter 4

Lavi found himself unable to respond to those words. Not with the warm breath that ghosted along the back of his neck, causing chills to run down his spine. He felt the strong arms around him tighten further and knew there would be no escape from this man tonight, not that he really wanted to escape anyways.

"So what exactly was your aim with that little stunt you pulled up there?" Tyki asked, lips trailing hotly across the flushed skin along the back of Lavi's neck.

 

"Ngn… nothing meant by it." Lavi panted. He loved the feel of those lips on him, hot enough to brand him, he often thought.

"Don't even try to lie to me Lavi-kun, you know better." Tyki whispered.

"Can we go somewhere a bit more private?" Lavi asked even as he tilted his head to the side allowing the taller man easier access to his sensitive neck.

"I thought you liked putting on a show though my dear. You didn't mind showing off up on stage now did you." Tyki hissed, biting down on the pale flesh offered to him. His hand sliding down, his nails dragging along creamy skin, bared between the cloth straps.

Lavi arched slightly and bit his lips to hold back his moan. The last thing he needed was anyone paying attention to what was going on in the shadows right now.

"It was Allen-chan's fault; he picked the song and outfit I swear." Lavi whispered. Ever since the beginning, Tyki had been able to affect him like this. Turn his mind to mush and his world upside down.

"I am sure you did something to deserve that bit of humiliation too. But why did you play the crowd like that, my dear? Show skin to other men in the crowd. Why did you dare to ignore my presence, after you saw me here?" Tyki snarled. How dare his little redhead let other men look at him? The feeling of rage that welled up in him, surprised him.

"Why should it matter Ty-chan? I don't belong to you… I never have." Lavi panted once more. That hand was getting a little low to be considered decent.

The moment that the words left his mouth though, Lavi felt himself released, spun around and slammed hard into the wall. Tyki's hard body, pressing fully to his, forcing a gasp out of his mouth. He felt one of Tyki's hands slid up and grasp his hair tightly to pull his head back. His wide emerald eyes now met, narrowed gold eyes, filled with lust and anger.

Lavi had never seen the older man look like this before… it was a little bit of a turn on if he was to be truthful about it. But what had made such a sudden change in the other?

"So that's what this was all about? You doubt what you are to me don't you." Tyki hissed.

"How can I doubt anything Ty-chan? I have known from the beginning that there was only sex between us. Everything has been about what you wanted, not me." Lavi whispered heatedly.

 

Even though he was angry, Lavi couldn't bring himself to ignore the feeling of Tyki pressed so firmly against his own body. He was addicted to the older man and he knew it, yes he wanted more from the Noah, wanted everything he could offer. He would take what was given to him and not complain… too much. It was just unfortunate that Tyki happened to be here on one of the few nights he did say something about it.

"You really think that?" Tyki asked softly. His teeth biting down once more, this time, making sure to break the fragile flesh between his teeth. Blood welled up in his mouth, escaping the side of his parted lips to trial down Lavi's collar bone and chest.

"I do. Things have always been only about sex between us. So you have no claim on me, where I am, what I do or who I am with." Lavi moaned.

"That is where you are wrong Lavi-kun. You are mine and I do not share with anyone!" Tyki growled, before slamming his blood covered lips onto Lavi's for their first real kiss of the night.

Tyki ignored the loud groan that left Lavi's throat, as his tongue swept into the parted lips. Lavi was his, had been since he had first laid eyes on the beautiful exorcist, did Lavi really doubt what he felt that much? He was unsure which one gasped first as Tyki grabbed Lavi's stocking covered leg. Pulling it up and wrapping it high on his hip. A growl left Tyki, as he thrust his hips into Lavi's roughly.

Slender fingers came up and tangled in black hair tightly, a silent cry leaving wet lips.

"Ty-chan… ahh." Lavi panted. Using the leg wrapped around the taller man's hips, he pulled his own hips forward harder. Shuddering at the pleasure that swept through him at the contact. The skirt allowing for a much closer contact than they usually got.

Pulling back slightly, he ignored the sudden loud commotion that rose at the front of the club. He didn't really care what was going on up there right now. But maybe he should take Lavi somewhere. Because things where about to get very out of hand between the two, and there was no way in hell he was going to let anyone else see how sexy his redhead could get when overwhelmed by passion.

"Listen to me very carefully Lavi-kun because I will only say this once. I want you … all of you. Since the first time I saw you standing there looking at me with such defiance and determination in that beautiful green eye of yours I knew I wanted you. I know I haven't said it but I love you. You're mine and I will not share you with anyone." Tyki rasped into the redhead's ear. Punctuating his words with rough thrusts against the red head.

Lavi felt tears slide down his face at the words. His head spinning from the heat around them and the words lingering in the air. This is what he had wanted for so long now.

 

"Now my dear I think we should take this somewhere a bit more private." Tyki purred. It was time to show his green eyed beauty just how much he cared for him. He would make sure that all doubt was driven from the mind of his beloved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr](http://magicandmalice.tumblr.com/)


	5. Chapter 5

Lenalee watched silently for a moment as her red headed friend left. She had seen Tyki at the back of the club, but she was the last person that could rat on Lavi. Her own attachment to Road the Noah of Dreams prevented her from saying anything. Both she and Lavi were in the same boat here. Thank god they had Allen on their side… even though Lavi hadn't figured it out yet.

 

"Lenalee-chan! What are you wearing?!" Komui screeched from the audience.

Turning her dark eyes onto her older brother she offered him a small, soft smile. He would be so angry with her after tonight.

"Allen and Lavi dressed me up tonight. I think it looks good big brother." Lenalee said softly.

And indeed she did look good.

Wearing a short, tight black school girl uniform with gold trim on the skirt, sleeves and neck line, black knee socks and Mary Janes on her feet. Due to not wearing a white undershirt beneath the uniform jacket, flashes of skin along her side, back and stomach flashed with every other movement she made.

On each wrist she wore a dull gold leather strap, with a tiny chain connecting them both to a matching collar around her neck. Her dark hair left loose around her shoulders, the bangs died gold as well, to match the eye liner she wore, lips tinted the lightest of blue for some color to her face.

Flicking her eyes back up she caught site of Lavi and Tyki in the back. Lavi with his head back as Tyki embraced him from behind. She hoped things would work out for them. She really did.

"You are never to let them pick out the cloths again, young lady." Komui cried.

"I am a grown women big brother. If I want to wear this than I shall. Now I would like to take my chance up here if you don't mind." Lenalee said primly. Her brother may be livid after this, but it was high time he learn she wasn't as innocent as he thought she was. She had grown up and he needed to accept that fact.

Besides she could feel Road's eyes on her from somewhere in the room and wanted to get things started. Unlike Allen and Lavi she had no intention of pissing of the one that held her heart tonight… just her brother. If anything this would amuse her lover to no end.

"Baby you can sing anything you want to me." Cross called. A loud scream was heard from Komui as he lunged for the other man's throat.

"Sorry Cross-san it's not for you I am singing. Nor is it to any one here actually. It is all in fun… and maybe to enlighten a few people to something's about me here. Now let's begin shall we?" Lenalee asked as the song started. She wouldn't even tell them the name of the song, not wanting to get anyone riled up to early on.

 

"This was never the way I planned.

 

Not my intention.

 

I got so brave, drink in hand.

 

Lost my discretion.

 

It's not what, I'm used to.

 

Just wanna try you on.

 

I'm curious for you,

 

Caught my attention."

She watched from the stage as her brother turned confused eyes on her. Listening closely to what she was saying into the mic. Everyone else had gone silent, those that didn't know the song waiting to see what happened. Those that did know what was about to be said, fidgeting nervously in their seats. Komui was going to lose it very soon.

"I kissed a girl and I liked it.

 

The taste of her cherry chap stick.

 

I kissed a girl just to try it.

 

I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.

 

It felt so wrong,

 

It felt so right.

 

Don't mean I'm in love tonight.

 

I kissed a girl and I liked it.

 

I liked it."

Everyone watched Komui slump against the table, shock playing across his features. He didn't seem quite able to take in what his little sister had just said.

"No, I don't even know your name.

 

It doesn't matter,

 

You're my experimental game.

 

Just human nature,

 

It's not what,

 

Good girls do.

 

Not how they should behave.

 

My head gets so confused.

Hard to obey.

I kissed a girl and I liked it.

 

The taste of her cherry chap stick.

 

I kissed a girl just to try it.

 

I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.

 

It felt so wrong.

 

It felt so right.

 

Don't mean I'm in love tonight.

 

I kissed a girl and I liked it.

 

I liked it."

Lenalee was unable to hide the grin that flitted across her lips. She was actually enjoying her brother's reaction to this. So far nothing had been blown up, and she could still feel the hungry gaze of her love. She was almost done and with any luck she would be able to get out of here before her brother came to his senses, and spend a little time with her Noah. It had been a while after all.

"Us girls we are so magical.

 

Soft skin, red lips, so kissable.

 

Hard to resist so touchable.

 

Too good to deny it.

 

Ain't no big deal, it's innocent.

I kissed a girl and I liked it.

 

The taste of her cherry chap stick.

 

I kissed a girl just to try it.

 

I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.

 

It felt so wrong.

 

It felt so right.

Don't mean I'm in love tonight."

Oh how true those words were, the dark haired girl thought as she finished the song. Her beautiful, beautiful Road was waiting for her somewhere. The desire to touch that soft skin and red lips was almost overwhelming her. She was thankful that the club was still so shocked that no one tried to stopp her as she raced out of the club.

As she closed the entrance door behind her she let out a giggle as she heard a loud noise sound inside as people jerked themselves from there stupor. She had made it just in time.

"That was priceless." came a laughing voice from next to her. Looking down Lenalee smiled at her smaller love.

 

"You wanted me to tell them about myself… so I did. I just didn't tell them who it was I kissed." The exorcist said to the other girl.

"True, now how about we make an escape before they come looking for you? Ty-chan is busy with his little pet, and Allen-kun is being taken care of by the girly man. That just leaves us." Road said pressing herself against the taller girl. Smiling as thin arms wrapped around her neck, Lenalee allowed herself to be pulled into the deep kiss. A soft moan escaping her as she felt that warm, soft body press into her own.

"I think that is a wonderful idea." Lenalee purred, not batting an eye as a door appeared behind them. Road pushed the other girl back into the open archway, following quickly behind her. The door fading from sight, moments before, the club entrance burst open and insane Komui holding his famous octopus gun, falling out into the street.

"Lenalee-chan!! Tell big brother everything!" Komui cried looking around wildly for the dark haired girl. Seeing no one on the streets, he turned to head towards the Order Tower, only to be stopped by several people tackling him at once. He wasn't going to be going anywhere for a while it seemed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr](http://magicandmalice.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://magicandmalice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
